


Desire

by Cheloya



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. I am incapable of writing crack apparently.





	Desire

Slan could never quite decide whether she was jealous, or lustful, or whether she merely scorned Desire's King. By his very name, his was a journey never-ending; no matter what he had, no matter what he took, he would forever want for more. It was pitiful, and powerful, and if he hadn't been so beautiful, so pained with want, so demanding, she might never have cared for him at all.

She never knew quite what to make of him, either, for just as he was, and always had been, one of them, he was a child, a newborn; he only ever had millennium, though millennia would never be enough.

It did not prevent her from touching him, deep and sharp and welcoming, welcoming the beautiful one, welcoming the king of uncertainty, the king of wavering wants. It did not prevent her from attempting to secure all that want for herself.


End file.
